Market
Market is a primarily commercial district located in Los Santos, San Andreas featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description It is located in the western portion of the city, just south of Temple, north of Verona Beach, west of Downtown Los Santos and east of Vinewood and Rodeo. Character Market is a large, middle class commercial district, characterized by wide boulevards and home to movie theaters, music stores and restaurants. Market also features one of the two hospitals in the city (the All Saints General Hospital), one of the two railway stations (Market Station) and the biggest Ammu-Nation store in the state. Events of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Market is the place where Carl starts the C.R.A.S.H. missions in Los Santos: Burning Desire and Gray Imports. He meets the corrupt cops Frank Tenpenny and Eddie Pulaski at Jim's Sticky Ring, which is the starting place for both missions. The district is again briefly featured during the mission Management Issues, where CJ kidnaps and later kills Madd Dogg's manager, Alan Crawford, after picking him up at the Cathay Theater. Later in the game, Tenpenny and Pulaski order CJ to follow a reporter from Cranberry Station in San Fierro to Market Station in Los Santos. Carl boards a taxi near the station and follows the reporter, who will meet a journalist at Yacht Harbor in Santa Maria Beach. Once they meet, Carl assassinates both the journalist and the reporter with a sniper rifle. After Carl's return to Los Santos, he and Madd Dogg chase OG Loc driving a kart through the western area of the city during the mission Cut Throat Business. The chase ends when Jeffrey attempts to hide in the Blastin' Fools Records headquarters. The land races Freeway and Vinewood also start in the Market district. Streets *Fifth Avenue *Market Boulevard *Vinewood Boulevard Prominent Places *All Saints General Hospital *Blastin' Fools Records *El Dritch *Fatt Building *Verona Mall Businesses *1/2 Off Sale *98¢ Store *...And Cut! *Abstract Grooves *Ammu-Nation (accessible) *Bargain Pawn *Big S Liquor & Deli *Blob Music *Brother Mings' *Chinese Food *Cluckin' Bell (accessible) *Discount Warehouse *Duval's Mobile Glass *Electronic *Fifth Ave Antiques *Gravy Train *Hip City *Hippie Lady *Jim's Sticky Ring *L.S. Eyeworks *Lillians Appliance *Liquor Deli *Los Santos Fashions *Manchap Bldg. *Monsiuer Trousers *Movie Stars Homes Tour *Nelli Nelle School of Beauty *Nude & XXX Shop *Old Codger Antiques *Optometrist *Papercuts *Phat Discs *Pik N' Go Market *Raimi Realty *RESTAURANT *SIGN *Soap Dodger Boutique *Sodom Sex Toys *Spacey *Sports Emporium *Starland Camera Centre *SubStandard *Super $5.00 *Uni-Tel *Vice *Vinewood Wigs *Vinyl Countdown *Westpart Florist *Will's Snack Shop *YoYoJo's Records *Zu-Zus Petals Weapons *Knife - Central block, behind the Hospital, at a garage entrance Pickups * One Police Bribe - North-east area, north from the Hospital, east from the dead end Vehicles Random road vehicles are parked on the street sides of the district, the possible parked vehicles are listed below: * Previon (sometimes parked on side of street) * Elegant (sometimes parked on side of street) * Solair (sometimes parked on side of street) * Bravura (sometimes parked on side of street) * Admiral (sometimes parked on side of street) * Huntley (sometimes parked on side of street) * Club (sometimes parked on side of street) Other *Four gang tags *One unique stunt jump Trivia * In the beta version, Los Santos Vagos controlled Market. ** In the deleted mission, All-Terrain Take Down, the player was supposed to take over the territory from the Vagos. Navigation de:Market es:Market ru:Маркет pl:Market pt:Market Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas in Los Santos